A Gift for Him
by Nathiall
Summary: A Gift for Him—Sebuah kado untuknya dari org yg tdk pernah ia duga. Akankah kado itu mengubahnya? /"Tolong berikan kado dan surat ini saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17"/ "Tom mengambil benda-benda yang menyebabkan dirinya seakan ingin mengutuk siapa saja orang pertama yang lewat di depan kompartemen ini."/ Late gift for Tom Riddle's birthday. Well, better late than never, right? :p


**A/N: **Niatnya saya mau bikin dan publish one shot ini buat hadiah ultahnya **Tom Riddle** a.k.a Voldemort, 31 desember kemarin. Tapi karena udah lewat jadi ya akhirnya ceritanya dibikin agak beda dari rencana awal, tapi inti ceritanya masih sama sih :/

Well, saya tahu harusnya saya update chapter 4 fict '_Love?' _dan bukannya malah publish judul lain, gommenasai T-T *bow*

Anyway, **Happy (late) Birthday Tom Riddle *\^**O**^/* **to be honest, if you're NOT mean, I might fallin in love with you ahahaha xP

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Wizarding world in Harry Potter book belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I just own the main idea of this fict.**

**HAPPY READING POTTERHEAD ! ^^**v

* * *

**A Gift for Him**

**Akhir musim panas 1943**

Seorang wanita setengah baya bertubuh kurus duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Mata sayunya sedang melihat laporan keuangan Panti Asuhan Wool yang telah di pegangya kurang lebih sepuluh tahun ini. Tidak mudah mengatur panti asuhan dengan 73 yatim atau piatu atau bahkan yatim piatu, yang terdiri dari bayi berusia beberapa hari hingga remaja belasan tahun, terlebih ia hanya dibantu oleh sembilan pengurus panti lainnya. Semua hal itu menyebabkan garis-garis penuaan mulai nampak di wajahnya yang lelah, padahal usianya belum setua yang terlihat.

"Nancy harus mengurangi lagi pengeluaran untuk dapur bulan depan. Di masa sulit seperti ini biarlah makan seadanya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus memakluminya." ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya masih terus menelusuri laporan keuangan yang dipegangnya. "Sepertinya acara Natal tahun ini tidak bisa seperti tahun lalu. Pemotongan anggarannya lebih baik disimpan untuk pengeluaran tak terduga nanti." sambil berbicara seperti itu ia mencoret beberapa angka dan menuliskan angka lainnya pada kolom yang berbeda di kertas laporan keuangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi lagi para donatur yang sudah lama tidak memberikan sumbangan ke panti."

Sambil membuka laci di sebelah kanan meja kerjanya tempat ia menyimpan buku dengan daftar nama, alamat, serta nomor telepon para donatur, ia menambahkan, "Semoga saja mereka tidak sedang dalam kondisi keuangan yang sulit."

Ketika sedang mengangkat gagang telepon, hendak menghubungi salah satu donatur, Mr. Maloney, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Siapa?" ia bertanya sambil menurunkan kembali gagang telepon yang digenggamnya.

"Tom Riddle, Ma'am." terdengar suara berat seorang pemuda menjawab.

Ketika mendengar nama pemuda itu, air wajah si wanita berubah, campuran antara bingung dan terganggu.

"_Ada perlu apa anak itu datang ke ruanganku? Biasanya ia terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya selama libur musim panas dan hanya keluar untuk makan. Hanya sekali ia terlihat pergi dari panti beberapa hari lalu, ingin mengunjungi teman sekolah katanya. Yang benar saja! Apakah ia benar-benar memiliki teman di sekolah yang mulai ia datangi lima tahun lalu itu? Apa namanya ya Howard, Horts, Hogbart, ah itulah pokoknya. Teman macam apa yang bisa berteman dengan Tom? Sejak kecil ia tidak memiliki teman disini. Anak-anak lain tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya._ _Aneh, penyendiri, dan selalu membuat yang lain ketakutan."_

Kemudian memori tentang kejadian-kejadian ganjil dan mengerikan yang terjadi di panti asuhan semenjak Tom Riddle kecil berkelebat dalam benak si wanita. Bagaimana anak-anak di panti menghindar dan ketakutan setiap kali Tom berada di dekat mereka, perselisihan yang terjadi antara Tom dan anak lain seusianya yang berakhir dengan si anak yang berselisih dengannya jatuh dari tangga, atau mainan mereka rusak, atau hampir tertabrak mobil atau hewan peliharaan mereka yang mati tiba-tiba. Tetapi yang aneh, justru karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat membuktikan bahwa Tom lah pelaku di balik semua kejadian tersebut. Tetapi semenjak ia pergi ke sekolah itu, insiden-insiden aneh sudah tidak terjadi lagi. Yah tapi tetap saja, anak-anak lain sudah terlanjur takut dengan Tom dan lebih memilih menghindarinya kalau bisa.

Ketukan kembali terdengar di pintu, "Mrs. Cole, boleh saya masuk?"

Sepertinya si wanita yang disebut Mrs. Cole terlalu terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri sehingga lupa bahwa sejak tadi seorang pemuda sedang menunggu di luar pintu ruangannya.

"Ah... iya Tom. Silakan masuk."

Pintu terbuka diikuti masuknya seorang remaja tampan berwajah pucat dan bertubuh jangkung. Sayang, wajah tampannya tidak menampakan senyum sedikit pun, matanya menyorotkan pandangan dingin.

"Silakan duduk." Tom duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Mrs. Cole.

"Saya ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal kepada Anda." Tom langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangannya sebelum Mrs. Cole sempat bertanya. Ia tidak berbasa-basi atau bahkan meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan pemimpin panti itu.

"Baik, apa itu, Tom?"

"Saya tidak akan kembali ke panti pada liburan musim panas tahun depan."

"Kau akan tinggal dimana kalau begitu?" Mrs. Cole bertanya tajam.

"Saya akan tinggal di rumah salah satu teman sekolah saya. Orangtuanya yang mengundang langsung." kemudian Tom menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Mrs. Cole. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mudah meminta izin dari pemimpin panti asuhan ini. Ia harus melakukan sedikit trik ini agar dia bisa bebas musim panas tahun depan untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Jadi ia membuat surat yang seakan-akan berisi permintaan izin dari orangtua salah satu temannya. Surat palsu yang sekarang sedang dibaca wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bulgaria? Kau punya teman di Bulgaria?" Mrs. Cole menyipitkan mata curiga.

Dengan wajah tenang Tom menjawab, "Ya. Tahun lalu sekolah kami kedatangan salah satu sekolah dari Bulgaria untuk beberapa bulan. Saya berkenalan dengan salah satu muridnya dan kami masih sering berkirim surat sampai saat ini."

"Kau tidak mengarangnya, kan?" Mrs. Cole tidak begitu saja menerima penjelasaan Tom.

"Jika Anda tidak percaya, Anda bisa menghubungi orantuanya. Sepertinya mereka mencantumkan nomor telepon mereka."

Mrs. Cole tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang. Tom tahu bahwa Mrs. Cole tidak akan mau membuat tagihan telepon membengkak dan malah menambah beban keuangan panti di masa sulit seperi ini hanya untuk menanyakan kebenaran undangan menginap tersebut.

"Err… baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi jangan membuat masalah disana. Mengerti?"

"Apakah selama ini saya pernah membuat masalah?"

"_Ya! Tapi entah bagaimana kami tidak pernah bisa membuktikan bahwa kau lah dalang dibalik semua masalah itu." _tentu saja Mrs. Cole hanya mengatakan hal itu dalam hati.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Dua tahun lagi saya akan lulus dari sekolah. Saya telah memutuskan akan langsung mencari pekerjaan dan menyewa flat saya sendiri begitu lulus. Karena saya tidak akan kembali pada libur Natal tahun ini dan tahun depan, itu berarti hari ini adalah hari terakhir saya di panti." ketika mengatakan semua itu tidak nampak kesedihan sedikit pun dari wajah Tom, justru ekspresi dingin lah yang terpeta pada wajah tampannya.

Mrs. Cole tidak merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Tom. Kalau bisa dibilang lega malah. Anak-anak panti tidak perlu merasa ketakutan lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun Mrs. Cole tetap harus memperlakukan Tom sama seperti yang lain. Jadi, ia akan membuatkan pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan seperti yang sudah-sudah jika ada anak panti yang akan pergi entah karena diadopsi atau yang memutuskan bekerja setelah merasa usianya sudah tidak layak lagi untuk tetap tinggal di panti asuhan ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti malam kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perpisahanmu. Hanya makan malam seperti biasa memang, tapi dengan beberapa menu istimewa."

"_Untung aku sudah mengalokasikan dana tak terduga tadi." _Mrs. Cole menambahkan dalam hati.

Dengan ekspresi datar Tom berkata, "Tidak perlu, Ma'am." ia melirik kertas-kertas yang ada di meja sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Lagipula sepertinya keuangan panti sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, jadi bukankah lebih baik menggunakan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting?"

Mrs. Cole terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Tom. Bagaimana anak ini bisa tahu tentang kondisi keuangan panti?

Berdeham sambil mengatasi keterkejutannya, akhirnya Mrs. Cole berkata, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan segera mengurus berkas-berkasmu dan nanti malam sudah bisa kau terima."

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Cole. Selamat sore." kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Tom berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua._ "Pesta perpisahan katanya? Huh! Dasar sapi tua! Dia pikir aku tidak tahu, justru dia dan yang lainnya malah senang aku pergi dari tempat memuakkan ini. Cih! Persetan dengan para Muggle kotor dan apa yang dipikirkan otak bodoh mereka itu."_

_._

_._

_._

Mrs. Cole menyelesaikan laporan keuangan panti yang sempat tertunda tadi sebelum mengerjakan berkas untuk Tom. Ia beranjak ke lemari arsip dimana berisi berkas anak-anak di Panti Asuhan Wool sejak panti ini berdiri sampai sekarang. Mrs. Cole mulai mencari berkas pada arsip dengan huruf 'R'.

"Raiford… Raynham… Reinhardt… Reynolds… Rickman… ah ini dia, Riddle." ia lalu mengeluarkan map milik Tom Riddle. Mrs. Cole membaca catatan kelahiran Tom yang terdapat di salah satu kertas di dalam map tersebut.

**Nama depan : Riddle**

**Nama belakang : Tom Marvolo**

**Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki**

**Tempat, tanggal lahir : London, 31 Desember 1926**

**Berat badan : 5.4 pound**

**Keadaan fisik : Normal**

**Nama ayah : Riddle, Tom**

**Nama ibu : Riddle, Merope**

**Nama wali : -**

Mrs. Cole masih ingat betul saat kelahiran Tom karena dia ada disana untuk membantu proses pesalinan ibu Tom. Kenangan tentang kejadian tujuh belas tahun lalu itu membuat Mrs. Cole teringat sesuatu. Sebelum meninggal, perempuan muda bernama Merope itu sempat menitipkan sebuah kotak persegi kecil serta sepucuk surat.

"_Tolong berikan kado dan surat ini saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Dan sampaikan permintaan maafku karena aku tidak bisa memberikannya sendiri."_ kata-kata ibu Tom terngiang di benak Mrs. Cole. Bahkan senyum lemah pada wajah pucat perempuan itu saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

Tom sedang membaca buku _Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa berusaha menutupi nada suaranya yang kesal karena merasa terganggu, Tom bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Mrs. Cole." lalu si pemilik suara membuka pintu dan masuk dengan sebuah map, kotak persegi kecil dengan bungkus hijau yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar, dan sebuah amplop.

"Ini berkasmu." Mrs. Cole memberikan map tersebut kepada Tom.

Tom menutup bukunya dan meletakannya di meja—bagian belakang buku menghadap ke atas sehingga bagian depan buku dengan judul yang tertulis disana tidak terlihat oleh Mrs. Cole. Lalu ia menerima map yang diulurkan oleh pemimpin panti asuhan itu. "Terima kasih."

"Aku juga ingin menyerahkan ini." ia lalu mengulurkan kotak dan amplop yang ia pegang.

Tom menerimanya dengan kening berkerut, "Apa ini?"

"Sebelum meninggal saat melahirkanmu, ibumu sempat menitipkan benda-benda itu kepadaku. Ia memintaku memberikannya saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-17. Tetapi karena kau tidak akan berada disini pada ulang tahunmu dan juga ini adalah hari terakhirmu disini, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk terus menyimpannya."

Saat Mrs. Cole menjelaskan hal itu, rahang Tom mengeras dan menatap benda yang berada di tangannya dengan sorot kebencian.

Karena tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Tom, maka Mrs. Cole memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah itu saja." Kemudian ia beranjak pergi, namun berhenti ketika mencapai pintu, membalikan badan dan berkata, "Ah iya… ibumu juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan sendiri hadiah itu kepadamu." lalu Mrs. Cole menambahkan dengan ragu, "dan Tom… err… semoga sukses dengan sekolahmu dan… pekerjaan apapun yang akan kau dapatkan nanti."

Tom hanya meberikan anggukkan kaku sebagai jawaban.

Setelah Mrs. Cole menutup pintu kamarnya, ia langsung melempar kado pemberian ibunya ke seberang ruangan. Benda-benda tersebut jatuh di atas koper Tom yang terbuka.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya sebagai prefek—berpatroli di koridor-koridor, Tom Riddle kembali ke kompartemen yang berisi "teman-teman" Slytherinnya. Ia menurunkan kopernya, hendak mengambil buku yang belum selesai ia baca ketika ia melihat benda itu di dalam kopernya, kotak persegi dengan bungkus hijau dan sebuah amplop.

Masih dalam posisi sebelumnya—menunduk di atas kopernya, Tom berkata, "Bisa kalian keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan." kalimat tersebut bernada perintah bukan pertanyaan. Sepertinya ia sudah sering menggunakan nada seperti itu ketika berbicara dengan mereka.

Seorang diantara mereka, yang sepertinya harus mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dimilikinya sebelum bertanya, "Me… memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sehingga kami harus keluar dari kompartemen, Tom? Ti.. tidak bisakah…"

Tapi perkataannya disela oleh suara dingin dan berbahaya milik Tom Riddle, "Bukan urusanmu, Lestrange. Sekarang cepat keluar!" si pemuda yang disebut Lestrange dan kedua temannya yang lain segera keluar dari kompartemen dengan tergesa.

Setelah tinggal sendiri di dalam kompartemen, Tom mengambil benda-benda yang menyebabkan dirinya seakan ingin mengutuk siapa saja orang pertama yang lewat di depan kompartemen ini. Ia merobek bungkus kotak persegi itu dengan kasar, lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah arloji berwarna coklat tua dengan bintang-bintang berputar mengelilinginya alih-alih jarum. Arloji itu sudah berusia hampir tujuh belas tahun namun masih terlihat bagus. Kemudian ia membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya, sebuah benda ikut terjatuh ke lantai dari dalam amplop.

Tom memungut selembar foto hitam-putih yang terlihat sudah lusuh. Di dalam foto terlihat seorang pria yang sedang merangkul pinggang seorang wanita dan mereka tersenyum bahagia, mereka diam tidak bergerak seperti foto-foto di dunia sihir pada umumnya—berarti foto ini berasal dari dunia Muggle. Si pria berwajah amat tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Tom mengenakan setelena jas, dan si wanita dengan wajah sangat biasa yang dirangkulnya mengenakan gaun pengantin yang nampak sederhana. Itu foto orangtua Tom yang diambil saat pernikahan mereka rupanya. Tom tersenyum sinis melihat foto yang ada di tangannya. Ia lalu membaca surat yang ditulis ibunya untuknya.

**_Dear anakku Tom,_**

_Selamat ulang tahun ke-17, nak. Semoga kau menyukai hadiah yang ibu berikan. Ibu yakin sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dan gagah seperti ayahmu di foto itu. Kau juga pasti memiliki kualitas seperti leluhurmu, Salazar Slytherin, dan ibu sangat berharap kau bisa sehebat dia._

_Tom, Maafkan ibu karena menaruhmu di panti asuhan dan bukannya merawatmu sendiri. Maafkan ibu karena tidak memberimu ASI seperti yang dilakukan ibu-ibu lain kepada bayi mereka. Maafkan ibu karena tidak disana saat kau memulai langkah pertamamu. Maafkan ibu karena tidak disana untuk membacakan dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam untukmu. Maafkan ibu karena tidak disana memelukmu ketika dingin menyerang. Maafkan ibu karena tidak disana untuk mengusir segala takutmu. Maafkan ibu karena tidak pernah berada di sana untuk merayakan ulang tahun-ulang tahunmu. Maafkan ibu karena tidak menjadi orang yang menyampaikan padamu bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir. Maafkan ibu karena tidak disana untuk mengantarmu ke stasiun King's Cross saat kau berangkat ke Hogwarts setiap tahun. Maafkan ibu karena tidak disana untuk mendengar cerita-ceritamu tentang teman-teman atau bahkan gadis yang kau sukai di sekolah. Maafkan ibu karena tidak disana untuk melihatmu tumbuh menjadi penyihir hebat. Dan terlebih… maafkan ibu karena tidak berjuang hidup untukmu dan malah menyerah pada kematian._

_Ibu telah hidup dalam penderitaan yang tidak akan bisa kau bayangkan. Dan kepergian ayahmu yang mencampakkan ibu, membuat dunia ibu hancur. Dan itu semua sudah cukup membuat ibu merasa bahwa kematian mungkin akan berbaik hati menyediakan kehidupan yang lebih indah dibandingkan kehidupan yang telah ibu jalani selama sembilan belas tahun ini._

_Kau mungkin tidak mengerti mengapa ibu melakukan semua ini dan menganggap ibu egois, tapi percayalah Tom ibu sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah bukti nyata cinta ibu kepada ayahmu._

**_ Ibu yang selalu mencintaimu,_**

_** Merope**  
_

Surat itu benar-benar membuat Tom muak. Kemarahan dan kebencian semakin mengakar di hatinya. Apa ibunya pikir, Tom akan percaya bahwa ibunya mencintai dirinya? Dan dengan sebuah arloji, selembar foto tua, dan sepucuk surat sudah cukup untuk menebus apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap hidup Tom, begitu? Persetan dengan cinta! Jika ibunya benar mencintai Tom, dia akan memilih bertahan hidup. Jika ibunya tidak memilih mati, dia tidak mungkin tinggal di panti asuhan dengan kumpulan Muggle kotor. Jika ibunya tidak mati, dia tidak akan pergi sendirian ke stasiun dan menatap iri anak-anak lain yang diberi kecupan selamat tinggal sebelum naik ke kereta oleh ibu mereka.

"Dia mengatakan aku seperti Muggle hina itu? Cih! Aku tidak akan pernah mau seperti dia. Dan apa katanya? Ayahku membuat dunianya hancur? Perempuan tolol! Membiarkan dirinya mati karena Muggle tidak berguna itu! Yeah, laki-laki yang membuat dunianya hancur telah aku hancurkan juga beberapa hari lalu." ekspresi dan sorot mata Tom menampakkan kekejaman dan dendam yang luar biasa besar.

Lalu tiba-tiba api keluar dari tangan Tom dan membakar kotak persegi berisi arloji dan surat yang ia pegang. Asap menyatu dengan tawa kejam dan dingin yang memenuhi seisi kompartemen.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**If you don't mind, would you review this fict? ;)**


End file.
